


Late

by Anonymous



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Passing a Project, Teacher-Student Relationship, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the rarest of opportunities, Tadashi Hamada failed to submit his project on time. The teacher however has some ideas for Tadashi to make up for it. With his consent, of course.





	Late

In the rarest of opportunities, Tadashi Hamada failed to submit his project on time.

“Please professor, can you give me chance?” Tadashi bowed and begged. “I promise it won’t happen again.” He assured his teacher.

“I’m sorry Mr. Hamada, but rules are rules.” The professor shook their head. “I can’t do anything about that.” They sighed. “Besides, you always prioritize Professor Lebur’s and Professor Callaghan’s projects over mine’s.” They stated bitterly as their hands met and clasped each other.

Tadashi couldn’t really refute the Professor’s claim. He does prioritize the aforementioned Professors’ homework, assignment and projects over the others. It was within reason, or so he thought.

He had always wanted to impress his idol, Professor Callaghan, and he was succeeding in the matter.

Professor Lebur on the other hand had some hidden beef with him and the amount of Projects, Group or Solo, given to him were always more than his other classmates. He prioritizes them to prove himself to the Professor that he deserves to be in his spot.

“B-but-”

“Excuses Mr. Hamada. Excuses.” The Professor in front of him dismissed.

“Is there anything I can do?” Tadashi sounded dejected. “I’d do anything just to submit this, even with deducted points.” He begged.

“There is one thing…” The Professor trailed off.

Tadashi perked up at the Professor’s reply.

“Follow me.” The Professor stood up as Tadashi’s obediently followed.

* * *

Under the Campus was a room filled with empty cylinders that were wide and large. There were different tubes connecting them to contraptions at the center of the room.

“This here is the discipline chamber.” The Professor began. “This is where students with grave misconduct stay during the weekends for, let’s say, therapy sessions.” They continued. “You’re a model student Mr. Hamada, it’s not all that farfetched for you not to know of this facility.” They finished.

“Sooo, are they disciplined?” Tadashi asked.

“Some are, yes.” The professor nodded. “But a lot of them aren’t.” She smiled as she pointed to the three naked men, strapped to a chair while their dicks were inside plastic transparent tubes.

“I don’t understand.” Tadashi voiced out.

“While people were escorted here to be disciplined and corrected, some just like the sensation of being milked like a cow.” The professor bluntly stated. “Don’t be mistaken Mr. Hamada.” They continued. “The people brought here gave their consent.” They added. “They begged not to be expelled from the institution and this was the alternative.”

Tadashi nodded at the explanation.

“While I don’t recommend this kind of action, but rules are rules Mr. Hamada.” The Professor stated as they faced him. “The only way for me to accept your late project is for you to undergo this.”

“i’ll do it.” Tadashi responded.

“Isn’t that a bit hasty?”

“Anything not to have a missed project.”

“Well then, meet me by the entrance next weekend.” The Professor ordered. “And don’t masturbate or have sex until then.”

“I can’t even if I wanted to.” Tadashi quipped. “My brother and I share a room.” He pointed out.

* * *

The teacher and the student met by the entrance, Tadashi greeted them with a bow then followed them to that place.

“First I want you to strip yourselves of your clothing and get yourself hard.” The professor instructed. “You can leave your hat on though.” She smiled.

Tadashi followed their instruction and removed his blazer, shirt, pants, socks and shoes. He then proceeded to remove his boxer shorts then stroked his flaccid cock, until his dick became semi-hard.

“Let’s observe someone else first.” The professor stated. “So that you will really know what you signed up for.”

“Didn’t I see three men do this back then?” Tadashi asked.

“A refresher if you will.” The professor replied.

The professor motioned for Tadashi to look by the only window in the room, it gave the duo a view of the room inside.They were shown another man strapped to a chair.

The man in particular was gagged and blindfolded, he has a very fit body sporting an athlete’s torso complete with toned pecs and eight-pack abs. His entire naked body glistened under the fluorescent lamp. His cock was rock hard and was even supporting the tube the man’s dick was in as it pumped and extracted his seed and deposited the cum inside one of the cylindrical containers.

“You’ll be here until the weekend ends.” The professor voiced out. “I’m sure you already know that.” They nodded. “You have been given a brochure that details the breaks and the procedure.” They added.

Tadashi nodded at the professor’s words.

“So are you in or out?”

“I’m in.”

* * *

Tadashi soon found himself on top of a curved surface as a person was guiding him to the dildo that was set on top of the surface. It was for increased stimulation they say.

As soon as the dildo was fully inside him, a person was immediately behind him and tied his hands behind his back while another piece or rope circled around his chest and neck and tied it to the knot that bound his hands.

The next thing that happened was a masked person giving him a handjob and another was giving him a blowjob while another assistant put on ankle cuffs on his… well, ankles and attached it to the curved thing he was sitting on.

“Mr. Hamada, ready when you are.” The professor called out.

Tadashi merely nodded as he relished in the pleasure he was receiving.

[<https://bit.ly/2Jfwbbu> \- Artist: barkham (<https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff>)]

At a snap of the professor’s fingers, Tadashi’s cock was put inside a plastic tube and it began pumping his erect dick as it tried to extract his semen, the dildo started vibrating in his ass.

“aaah.” Tadashi moaned as he assaulted by pleasurable feelings from both his dick and ass.

“Till next time Mr. Hamada.” The professor said some parting words and then left the room.

* * *

It was the last day of the extended weekend, in short, Tadashi was in the room for five consecutive days as there were three days added to the normal weekend days.

It was the night of the last day of the extended weekend when the professor went inside the room and witnessed Tadashi release his seed for the umpteenth time. They snapped their fingers and the milking process stopped.

“So how was the experience Mr. Hamada?” The professor asked. “We’ve collected a lot of samples from your seed alone.” They commented. “Thank you.”

Tadashi swallowed some saliva before he replied to the teacher. “I-it was v-very good.” He stuttered out. “W-will y-yo-you still accept my project?” He managed to say in between his breaths.

“Of course Mr. Hamada.” The professor nodded. “A deal is a deal after all.”

“Thank you.” Tadashi thanked as he sighed in relief.

“Why don’t you rest a little Mr. Hamada then clean yourself up.” The professor suggested. “I will escort you to your home.” They volunteered.


End file.
